Hollis
by Vespertine1
Summary: Johnny has a girl, Hollis, critique his comic strip. Hollis just wants a way for her and her brother, Marshall, to get back home.
1. The girl

Hollis

**Hollis**

_By Caroline Vespertine_

  
Hello, all! It's me again. I'm back from the deeeead! I haven't written a piece of fanfiction on my computer in months, though you would find alot of original stuff if you peeked in my journal. ~_^ Well, please enjoy the story. And, remember, for those of you who live under a rock but either have read JtHM or just happened to stumble upon the JtHM section of FF.net, Johnny, Devi, and all the other characters that are interesting belong to Jhonen. Everything else belongs to me. Well, sit back, relax, grab a Cherry Ice Sucky, and enjoy the story. Don't forget to review it, either, because I know where you live.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Johnny was sitting at his desk, happily drinking down his Ice Suckee. He set the red drink down, and grabbed his pencil. He set down a piece of paper and turned on the light on his desk, and started sketching his popular comic, Happy Noodle Boy. After ten minutes of sketching and erasing and sketching some more, he was finally finished. "Thank God! I thought that would take forever." he exclaimed. He examined his art for a few minutes, and decided to take it downstairs to the basement.   
Johnny walked down the steps of his house, and noticed how loud they were creaking. "I really need to get those fixed," he said, "that creaking is making me... angry." He gripped his drawing tightly with both hands, and saw the perfect person to critique his drawing. "Hello, Hollis," said Johnny. The young girl just glared at him. "What do YOU want?" she asked. The girl was young, about 17, and was very lovely. She had long brown hair, and a very thin figure. She was pale, and had light pink lips and bright green eyes. "You really _are_ cute when you're angry, sweetheart." Johnny said sarcastically. Hollis glared even meaner and shot him the bird. "What part of leave me alone do you fail to understand?" she inquired. "Now now now, That's not the attitude _I_ would have if I were in the basement of a homicidal maniac's house." Johnny grinned, revealing his crooked teeth to Hollis. "Ugh, get away from me!" she said, cringing.  
"No can do, ma'am, I have a special job for you!" said Johnny. Nny pulled his piece of paper out from behind his back and showed it to her. "I want you to read this, examine the art, and tell me what you think in, oh, let's say, about 30 minutes," said Nny, "and when you're done, just pull that string _riiiight_ there."   
Hollis raised her eyebrow. "That string is connected to my brother upstairs, who is the reason why I'm in here in the first place, you freak."  
Johnny grinned and dropped the piece of paper on the floor. "Oh, I know, dear, I know." He chuckled to himself and walked back up the stairs, leaving Hollis to look at his art.  
Hollis put her hands in her head and cried. "I'll never get out of here," she sobbed, "No. I can't have that attitude. I need to get out of here." She looked up, and heard Johnny mumbling something about fixing the stairs. Hollis growled to herself, and picked up the piece of paper.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
How was that? Don't forget ot review... ;_; 


	2. Whatever you do, Don't pull the rope!

Hollis

**Hollis: Chapter 2: Don't Pull the Rope!**

  
Hola mi amigos/amigas!!! (Too much Spanish class... I am SO taking French next year) Weeee! I'm actually updating a story! *surprised gasps from audience of about 5 people* ^_^ Yes, I know, I know, it's astounding. Well, please do enjoy, and don't forget to review and send me comments, questions, and anthrax. *cough* Actually, please no anthrax. Oh, yes, and by the way, I just yanked out the first Happy Noodle Boy lines that came to my head, so they probably aren't all from the same HNB comic. And Johnny, Squee, Devi, etc. belong to Jhonen Vasquez. Hollis belongs to meeeeee.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Hollis wiped the tears away and glared at the piece of paper. "Better read it," she said. "'Meow, meow, meow cat chow?'" she said, skeptically. She read to herself some more. "'See the toenails, oh so splendid'?" Hollis was about to laugh, but choked it back. She glanced up at the string rope that was attatched to her brother upstairs. She wondered what torture that he would have to endure if she pulled it. It had been two days since she last saw her brother, so she decided to try to communicate with him. "Marshall!" she cried, hitting the ceiling. "Can you hear me?!?! Talk to me!!!" She heard movement, and then a faint voice.  
"Hollis," the voice said, "Hollis, is that you???" Hollis cried out in delight. "Marshall! You're alive!" Hollis wanted to break through the ceiling and give him a huge bear hug, right there, right then, until she remembered whose fault it was that she was there in the first place. "God, Marshall, why the hell did you have to be such an ass towards that guy? Thanks alot, smart one."  
Marshall rolled his eyes. "Dude, I'm sorry! All I did was cut in front of him in the 24/7 line!" Hollis sighed. Marshall had always gotten his way, and if they got out alive, hopefully he would have learned his lesson. He was a huge guy, about 6'8. He was muscular and beefy, your typical football player. He was 18, only a years difference from Hollis. He ran his hand through his bleached-blonde hair.  
"Does he have you hooked up to anything? He told me to pull this rope, but I know it leads up to you." Marshall wiped sweat off his brow. "I swear, if you pull that rope, I'm going to be fried alive! He's got me hooked up to an electricity machine!" Hollis took a step back, in shock.   
"He told me to pull the thing when I was done reading his damned comic strip," she cried, "but I think I'll just call his name instead."  
"Okay," said Marshall, "But be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you!" He paused. "Comic strip?" he inquired.  
"Yeah," Hollis said, "it's called Happy Noodle Boy. It's actually really funny, even though it's about a stick figure..."  
"Oh God... not only is he a homicidal maniac, but he's a COMIC BOOK GEEK, too!!!" Marshall screamed in frustration.  
"Oh Marshall, would you PLEASE stop that? Do you even want a chance of making it out of here?" Hollis said, as she walked near the door and began to call out Johnny's name.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Woohoo! 2nd chapter all finished! Please review. I promise the story will pick up soon. 


	3. Unexpected Decision

**Hollis: Chapter 3: **  
Ok, I'm in a huge fanfic mood lately, so these chapters are coming pretty rapidly. And, plus, I'm already out of school, so I have tons of time on my hands, sans a few days where I'm going places with friends. Oh, yes, and there are a few new lovely T-shirts at Slavelabor.com designed by Jhonen himself with Spooky and Squee on them, I'm ordering the one with Squee on it. Well, enjoy. And review. Or die.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, mister!!! Can you hear me?!?!" Hollis hollered.   
"Eh, I'm coming, I'm coming, cease your yelling." grumbled Johnny, just loud enough for her to hear him. Johnny burst through the door. Hollis jumped a little, his presence made her tremble. "There's something about him..." she thought to herself.  
"Well, what did you think?" Johnny asked, grinning, obviously expecting a positive reaction.   
"Funny in a weird way, but the art could use some work." Johnny's face fell only a little, but was pleased that she found it funny. "You know, it's gaining popularity among the homeless insane!"  
"Oh, yes, I do believe I heard a hobo talking about it the other day," Hollis retorted, "he was saying something around the lines of 'Happy Noodle Boy is God! Praise the almighty divine Noodly one!'" Hollis chuckled, but was frightened by the fact that it looked like Johnny believed her. His grin was huge and sincere and he had a twinkle in his eyes.  
"Really???" he said enthusiastically. Hollis backed up against the wall and used the "smile and nod" method.  
"...um... yeah, they love you, you are their God... You validate their reasons for living," she managed to stutter.  
Johnny grinned. He pulled a key out of his pocket. Hollis' eyes grew large, hoping he'd free her. Johnny walked towards her, but turned to his left, leading him to a closet instead. He proceeded to unlock the door, and Hollis' face fell.  
"Dammit." she grumbled.  
"What's wrong?" asked Johnny, "you look a little miffed."  
Hollis rolled her eyes. "Never you mind." She put her head back against the wall where she was sitting.  
Johnny shrugged, and grabbed a hammer and some nails from the closet, and proceeded to fix the creeky stairs. "You know," he said, taking a nail out of his mouth and hammering it down, "you aren't like the others here."  
Hollis looked up. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, you haven't tried to escape or begged me to let you out."  
Hollis stared at him blankly. "Of course I haven't begged you to let me out, because I know it would be useless."  
Johnny was sort of shocked that someone was finally smart enough to realize this fact, but hid his surprise. Hollis started quietly singing a song.  
"This is ground control to Major Tom..." she sang, just loud enough for Johnny to hear her.  
Johnny gasped. "You like Bowie, too?"  
Holly nodded. Johnny went back to hammering his nails to fix the creaky stairs. "You know, I was thinking about letting you out of here..."  
Holly looked up. "Seriously? ...Wait..."  
"What?" asked Nny.  
"What..." stammered Hollis, "What about Marshall?" Hollis didn't want to leave without her brother. She could just see the expression on her parents face when she told them that her brother had been brutally murdered by a homicidal maniac.  
"Oh, yeah, I forget that he's your brother," chuckled Johnny, "I have no choice but to keep him here."  
"What do you mean you have to keep him here?!?!" shouted Hollis, "You don't HAVE to do anything!!!"  
"Look, I'm sorry, it's something I have to do. If you were me, you'd do it, too." Johnny perked up. "Maybe... if you stay here with me... I'll let him go."  
"Let him go?" Hollis exclaimed, "and murder me?"  
"No, no, no, of course not." Johnny giggled. "You'll just be here to keep me company! Who knows, maybe I'll get sick of you and let you go." Hollis sighed, and sat back against the wall. She knew she'd have to make a decision.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Well, what did ya think? Don't forget to review. 


End file.
